


【胖雨】放学后的学生会活动室（11）

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【胖雨】放学后的学生会活动室（11）

11.  
“嘿，吃什么好吃的呢，从屋外就闻到香味儿了？”许昕换了拖鞋， 把钥匙往玄关上一扔，大步走了进来。  
开放式餐厅里对坐的两人一同抬头，两张异常俊秀的脸带着一模一样的乖巧疑惑的神情望过来，一样的唇红齿白肤色如玉，一样的气质出众眼眸含水，许昕不由心中一荡。  
啧啧，他哥和小博的哥，这一对人间尤物也不知什么人才有福气消受。性事上得到餍足的男人不自觉看什么都大逆不道地往那档子事儿上想。  
如果小博儿此刻也坐在他们中间，在家里餐厅里仰着头乖乖地等着自己回来吃饭……  
许昕觉得喉咙微痒，轻轻地咳了一声。

“许大哥，有什么好事发生吗？” 周雨疑惑地说。  
“为什么这么问？”许昕眼神一凝，若无其事地说。  
“不知道，就是感觉你心情很好的样子？”  
许昕不答，嘴角微挑，大大咧咧伸手去端马教授面前的碗：“牛肉汤？龙哥给我来一碗。”  
“要吃自己盛去。”马龙眼疾手快地端过碗，漫不经心地瞥了一眼，“从哪儿浪回来，浑身上下藏不住的嘚瑟。”  
许昕终于彻底笑开了，随手摘下眼镜放在桌上。左右四顾没找着多余的筷子，许昕直接伸手捡了块牛柳丢进嘴里嚼着：“好吃！周雨做的？”  
餐厅微黄的灯光洒在三人身上。没带眼镜的许昕如同换了个人，在温暖的灯光下显得很干净，浑身洋溢着不知道如何形容的餍足气息。

许大哥，和以往沉稳精明的样子不一样，笑得像个……偷着腥的猫。周雨默默地想。  
许昕眼中难掩笑意，突然趁马龙不备，调皮地伸手去夺马龙手里的碗：“我是真饿了，就赏我喝一口……”马龙一时不察，手猛地一抖，一碗滚烫的牛肉清汤泼了大半在了自己身前，黑色的高领毛衣迅速地洇湿。  
“！！！……”马龙被烫得闷哼出声，闯了祸的许昕连忙掀起毛衣的下摆，帮忙把套头衫脱下。  
正准备起身去厨房盛汤的周雨也手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸巾去帮忙擦拭。  
马龙的毛衣是高定的无缝针织款，十分修身，领口很小，沾湿了更是不太好脱，紧紧箍在脖子上，袒露出从胸到腹一大片莹白流畅的肌肉线条。他唔唔地挣扎着，努力把毛衣从下巴往上拉，露出美好的下颌线，和雪白颀长的脖子。  
周雨突然周身发冷，不自觉地攥紧了手中的纸巾。

马龙回屋洗澡换衣服去了，周雨端着饭碗低头食不知味地抿着饭粒，面上不露一丝情绪。等许昕狼吞虎咽地吃完饭，他镇定地清理了餐桌和厨房，才回到自己房间，小心地关上门。

马龙脱套头毛衣的时候，露出的熟悉的下颌线让周雨脑中电光火石地闪过一幕画面。

那时候他刚中考结束，天天跟着科哥大博还有堂姐弟们一起厮混。有一天堂姐周到在朋友圈发了一张照片。  
周到姐：大家快猜是谁，猜对有奖哦。[图片]  
照片中的少年上身赤裸，双臂抬起，正在脱一件蓝色t恤，脸被完全罩住，只露出一个线条好看的下巴。  
周雨：哈哈到姐这个我根本不用猜啦，我确定是科哥（手动艾特张继科），哈哈我答对了有没有奖励啊哈哈蝴蝶的衣服只有他了。  
然后下一秒就被打脸——周到没有单独回复他，而是在朋友圈统一回复：“答案出炉~是马龙！社会我龙哥，人狠话不多！”  
周雨：？？？  
仔细辨认了一下，那位“马龙”露出的半个下巴，线条几乎和科哥如出一辙的坚毅性感，但却比科哥白嫩得不是一点半点。

跟着自己从光屁股混到大的小弟能把自己给认错了，朋友圈所有看到的兄弟姐妹们无一例外一顿群嘲，那天科哥的脸黑得十分彻底。  
话痨周雨还不依不饶地打破砂锅问到底：“科哥科哥那件衣服是你的吧是你的吧？那不是全球限量版仅此一件的蝴蝶吗？为什么会穿在秦门少主身上？博儿不说你们俩是死对头么？”  
科哥的脸更黑了。  
……

周雨的双手微微颤抖。  
马龙这个名字并不少见，他小学同学里就有一个同名的，因此他从海里游上来后，得知了自己救的人的名字也根本没有多想。  
现在想来，温文尔雅又贵气逼人，一直觉得绝非池中物的马教授，很可能就是秦门大名鼎鼎的龙太子。  
为什么自己偏偏在海里救起了他？是巧合还是专门针对自己的阴谋？  
自己当年……为什么会把内敛稳重的马龙认成桀骜不驯的科哥呢？  
不。  
还有什么重要的线索被自己忽略了。  
不对。有资格称马龙为兄长的，而且姓许——是秦门的蟒爷！  
道上闻风丧胆的蟒爷，不知道让樊振东明里暗里吃了多少亏的蟒爷，让博儿和科哥一提起就咬牙切齿的蟒爷……难道就是刚刚客厅里笑得像个大男孩般恣意的许昕？？？  
周雨的呼吸急促，眼前一阵阵发黑。  
让蟒爷替自己隐瞒行踪，让他替自己传信，还把方博的地址给了他…… 自己之前究竟都做了些什么？ 

 

——————  
徐晨皓轻轻地敲了敲门。半晌，里面传来沙哑的声音：“进来。”  
“又有新的尸源通知。”这些日子徐晨皓过得胆战心惊，心疼地看着少爷种种癫狂举动，却无能为力，让他痛恨自己的无能。他不敢抬头，微微掀起眼睫，却发现那个隐匿于黑暗中的人仿佛在笑。  
樊振东脸上覆着浓浓的阴影，嘴角扯出一丝冰冷的笑意。  
又来了么？  
过犹不及，能够如此了解自己，精准地冲着最痛的地方捅刀子的，他的印象中只有一个人。许大蟒的手段或许高明，然而只能糊弄糊弄关心则乱失了方寸的自己。当冷静下来，这些伎俩在他眼里全是破绽。  
难为他找来的尸体个个与雨哥身形如此相似。  
可惜那个人不知道，在雨哥的后腰……有他亲手纹上去的……所有权的标记。  
心脏一阵尖锐的痛楚，他痛得无法吸气，捂着胸口许久才缓过来。  
“大番，你替我去认吧。走个过场就行，别让人看出破绽来。” 樊振东在阴影里幽幽地说，随即露出一个甜蜜温柔的笑， “别担心，雨哥还活着。”  
感谢上苍，他还活着。  
真好。  
从小，自己便是一个人。天下熙熙,皆为利来；天下攘攘,皆为利往，这是父亲教给他的第一个道理。在冷酷的权谋算计和极大的压力下成长，没有什么人值得他驻足停留，  
直到那个人出现，又离开。  
他曾如此小心地掩藏起另一副面孔，在那个人面前伪装成会撒娇爱粘人胸无城府的孩子。  
他是生而高贵的樊氏少主，也是求而不得的可怜人。  
这些日子樊振东把往事一幕幕反复嚼碎了思索，到底是什么地方，出了差错。  
在他还小的时候，他不知道有的人为什么离开，他不明白有的人为什么改变，他还不懂有的人为何莫名的疏远。他以为拨云可以见日，付出会有回报，懵懵懂懂跌跌撞撞做一个认真努力的傻子。然而没有用。  
也许多年以后，命运会把他想知道的和不想知道的真相冲刷到自己面前，更多的是湮没在茫茫的时间长流里……而他已经不再在意。  
他樊振东，只知道“往者不可谏，来者犹可追”的道理。


End file.
